Chibi Iceland
by Goth-leaf1
Summary: One morning, Iceland woke up to find himself turned into a chibi!
1. chapter 1

The smell of breakfast woke him up earlier than he would have liked. Sluggishly Emil rolled out of bed, giving up on sleeping in longer. He needed to stop staying up so late and actually go to sleep on time.

 _Thunk_

He rubbed his sore head from his fall. _How did I fall?_ Emil stared at his bed in confusion. The bed had grown. It was so big, no wonder why he fell. _It wasn't like that last night!_

He stared at his bed a bit longer than slowly turned around to the rest of his room. Everything was bigger than what it had been. No, It couldn't be the room, it had to be him.

He looked at himself noticing the differences for the first time. He had small arms and small chubby hands. When he pulled up his sleeping gown, his feet were were the same as his arms.

He rushed over to the other side of the room where he had a full size mirror, tripping only once over his gown. His nightmare was proven true.

" No no nononono. This can't be real. This has to be a dream-or a nightmare. Can't be happening,"

He had been turned into a chibi again! And worse, he realized, that it wasn't a dream. He stared at the small (slightly chubby) child drowning in his favorite band t-shirt in the mirror.

"Ice, are you up," Tino's suddenly called though the door. " Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be down in a few" he yelled back, trying to make his voice sound deeper and louder. His brother probably did this with his magic. He is probably waiting for Emil to start panicking and take advantage of the situation right now. He didn't know what to do but he couldn't let Lukas or the rest of the nordics see him.

"Don't be too long, okay? Everyone else is eating already and there might not be any left soon."

"Okay," he yelled. He waited till Finn's footsteps had faded till he moved.

If he couldn't get help from the nordics than he would get help from someone else. Also if it was Norge's magic that caused this then he would get someone else who could magic to break it, like England! He could imagine his brother's face as he walked out normal size and realized his plan failed.

After a lot of jumping and wiggling he managed to get back on his bed and to his phone. It took several dials but the call was finally picked up.

"Yo, what's up, Em?" Emil blushed slightly at the Hong Kong's nickname for him .

" Something happened to me,"

"What's wrong?" Li said sounding worried.

"I think Norway did it. But when I woke up this morning I had been turned into a chibi again."

"Wow, seriously? Why are you calling me for? Also send me some pics."

"No to the pictures. And I need you to come and get me and take me to England so I can get the spell broken. I am definitely not asking Norway or allowing the rest of the nordics see me like this."

"Awww. Why not?" Li asked

"Because it is embarrassing. Help me,Li"

"I ment the pictures. But I will help you if you send me a pic. Pleeaasse?"

"Fine," Emily begrudgingly agreed before ending the call and sending a slightly blurry pic of himself. His phone vibrated when he received a text.

 **So cute. This is my new screensaver! By the way I'll be on a plane in half hour and the flight is 12 hours.**

 **Sooooooo hope you have a plan. :-P**

 **Send me more pics.;-)**

Crap. He didn't even think about that. By the time Li got here it would be late. _What should I do now? Hide till night?_ His stomach growled at him, reminding him of his breakfast.

His panic grew worse when he suddenly heard loud footsteps and a louder voice coming his way.

"Emil are you okay? You didn't come down to eat. Emil?" shouted a loud Danish man almost at his door.

 _What should I do???_

His door bursted open.


	2. chapter 2

The door bursted open.

"Emil? You there?" Mathias called as he ran in, searching for the Icelandic nation.

He looked around the room a few times till his eyes stopped on the small frozen nation on the bed. Emil gulped. _Here we go..._ Mathias moved towards him and crouched down, looking shocked and confused at Emil.

"Emil is that you?" he wispered loudly.

"Yes. I woke up like this. I think Lukas used his magic and did this. I need you t-"

"Hey guys," Mathias yelled suddenly while standing up. "Come check out Emil!"

"No, don't get the others!" he said but he was to late. He could already hear footsteps. He glared at the loud Dane as Lukas and Berwald came in.

Both joined Mathias in looming over him and staring at him. He turned his glare at Lukas and waited for him to fess up. Surprisingly Berwald was the one to break the silence.

"...How?..."

Emil looked at the him, about to point out the blame when he was wrapped in someones arms. Lukas' arms. He began to struggle against the hands. Being stared down by his family was embarrassing enough but to be held like a child was unbearable.

"Put me down and change me back. I already know you did this. Using magic and stuff. Put me down!" he yelled as he hit Lukas' chest with his tiny fist. He paused a moment when Lukas began to move him side to side. He was being rocked. Like a baby. He began to struggle harder.

" Wow, Luk did you really turn him like this with your magic?" Mathias said in awe as he chuckled at Emily's futile

attempts to get free.

"No, I didn't. I don't know how he got like this." Lukas calmly stated ignoring Emil shout of "liar".

Emil stomach grumbled again, catching the others attention. Before he could protest, Lukas swiftly walked out of the room with Emil. When they arrived in the kitchen Tino looked up from his seat at the table.

"Emil? Why is he so small?"

Emil and Lukas spoke at the same time.

"Lukas,"

"We don't know,"

"Anyway," continued Lukas." he's hungry. Could you get his plate?". Surprising Emil by setting him down on the table.

"Oh, yes. I sat it in the oven to keep it warm!" Tino replied as he pulled out a plate with pancakes and sausage and grabbing utensils and a napkin. Lukas took them before setting it on the counter and turning his back on Emil. When he sat the plate him, Emil felt even more embarrassed.

"You didn't have to cut it. I'm not a child!" he grumbled but ate nether the less.

"I'm just being a good older brother. I will be right back," he turned to Tino. "Can you watch him for a sec? I want to go get something."

"Sure I can."

Emil couldn't swallow fast enough to protest that he didn't need to be watch before Lukas walked away. Shortly Mathias came in looking even more happy than usual. He began to talk cheerfully with Tino.

"This brings back memories. Right, Fin?"

"Doesn't it? He looks so cute. Remember when we took him ice skating and he ended up falling asleep on the ice. That was adorable!"

Emil glared at them as they continued to recall all times where he did something embarrassing and call him cute. Can't they see how embarrassing this was for him? Why did they keep making it worse? He has to get Lukas to break the spell. _I don't think I can take this anymore._

Lukas walked in with a a piece of folding clothing in his hand and Bewald trailing him.

"You need to turn me back to normal now!" he demanded.

"I told you I didn't do this, little brother."

" Whatever, just use your magic to turn me back."

"Hmm, I'll look through my books a bit later when I'm not busy."

"Busy doing what?!"

"Taking care of you," he gave Emil the clothing which was a light blue dress with a red ribbon around the neck and brown shoes that we're his size. " I preserved these with magic."

As much as he despised the dress his large shirt was annoying him. After he change, he caught Lukas taking pictures of him with his phone.

"No more pictures! And I don't need to be took care of. I'm not an actual child. You should go look now!"

"Maybe," Lukas answered and raise his phone back up. " I'll go look if you say 'big brother' for me?"

"Oh!Ohohoh! Also say 'Denmark' like you use to!" Mathias said enthusiastically.

" Could you call me big bro too, Ice?" asked Tino.

Emil cheeks were on fire when turned his back on them and the phone. " Nononono. No. A hundred times no. Stop recordings this, Lukas!"

Lukas sighed in defeat and pocketed his phone. " Well if you won't do it then I guess I'll just have to take care of you." He said obviously faking disappointment. He didn't even bother hiding his smirk.


	3. chapter 3

Emil was not having fun. Nor has the novelty of him being a chibi worn off the others. During the last hours he had to endure Mathias childish games, Lukas overprotectiveness, Tino giving him snacks and children toys from Peter's and Erland's room-- they were at Wy's house-- and Berwald stoping him every time he tried to leave. No matter how often he told them he wasn't a child they found new ways to embarrasse him, like eating dinosaur shape chicken nuggets for lunch, watching shows ment for toddlers and reading fairy tales.

During the afternoon Lukas brought out one of his old, mysterious magic books but Emil's hopes shrunk when he saw him only flipping through it absently. He was going to be stuck like this for a while.

"...And they lived happily ever after. The End. Wasn't that nice, Emil?"

"Yeah, sure." He had stopped paying attention to Tino's story a while ago but instead stared out the window. _Mr. Puffin should be returning soon._ The puffin had gone out flying yesterday, he usually returned a few days later.

"You look tired. Maybe you should take a nap?"

"Naw, I'm good. He said just as Lukas picked him off the ground and sat him on the couch. " I don't need a nap, Lukas."

"One nap won't kill you, little brother." Lukas grabbed a blanket and wrapped him in it. Emil just gave a huff and an unwilling yawn. Shortly later he started snoring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lukas watched Emil sleep for a moment before picking him up and setting him on his lap. It had been so long since Emil slept on his lap. He missed it. He pet Emil's head as he softly sung him an old lullaby. He knew that he couldn't keep Emil this way. He was a nation so he had work to do. But he was going to treasure every moment of his brother being little. He barely noticed Tino leaving or Mathias sitting down next to him.

"I haven't heard that that song in ages." he wispered while looking at the sleeping nation.

"Haven't had a reason to." he replied. There was a hint of sadness in his answer.

They were interrupted by a cellphone ringing. Lukas pulled it and grimaced. His boss wanted to see him. He sighed and moved the still sleeping nation to Mathias.

"I got to go see my boss, watch over him for me, okay?"

"Will do. You can count on me." Mathias said, much to loudly for Lukas' liking.

Lukas stared at them for minute, then started to leave. He could trust Mathias with this. He had watched Emil hundreds of times before, chibi or not. And it went without saying that if anything happened to Emil, than he would murder the Dane. Hopefully he could make this trip fast.

A few hours later Lukas came back feeling worn out. His boss had wanted to go over some material for the nations the upcoming meeting. _At least I can cuddle little Emil._

Unfortunately he couldn't. When he walked in he heard Berwald and Mathias arguing about something and Tino worrying. When they heard the door close they all jump and faced him with tight smiles ( well Tino and Mathias did). They all stared at each other for a moment before Tino spoke.

"What did Your boss wanted to talk about, Norway?"

Lukas eyebrow rose at the Finn's shaking voice. "Just stuff for the--"

"Me and Berwald were outside playing with Hana so it wasn't our fault." Tino blurted out with Berwald nodding right behind him.

"What's not your fault?" Lukas voice hardened. He looked at Mathias, who started to tremble. He wasn't going to like this.

"Me and Emil were just sitting on the couch, He was sleeping and I was watching tv. Then I got thirsty so I got up and went to the kitchen leaving Ice on the couch. I was gone for like three seconds. Three. Seriously. " Lukas glared at the Dane telling him to get right to the point. " Three seconds. But when I got back..."

"What happened when you got back, Denmark." his voice was calm but it still cause all three nations to shake.

Denmark held out a note in his shaking hands. He looked at the short message a moment before every glass near him shattered. He glared at them as a dark blue energy formed around his form. Needless to say the other nations we're terrified. The note fell from his hand, landing upwards for all to see.

 **I have him so, don't look for him.**


	4. chapter 4

-Im so sorry that I so long to update. Ive been busy lately. Plus I wasn't sure how to contiue this story. But im back so here we go!-

Emil usually slept deeply, but a feeling that something was off slowly nudge him awake. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he tried to get his barrens, freezing when heard a women give a short "aww" after he yawned. Turning to the sound he saw a young blond in a blue dress and Li.

"She is just the cutest thing I have seen in my life!" the blond said causing him to blush and stutter. _She?_

Li smirked at his reaction then turned to the girl, his face returning to his neutral expression. "I've seen someone cuter."

The girl looked away from them but he could see her ears were red. Emil rolled his eyes, Li was always flirted with girls using such cliche lines. A moment later she turned back to Li, her face was lightly pink.

"I... got to go back to my seat. If you want to talk somemore I'll be over there. She said hurridly, pointing to her left before dashing away.

 _Seat?_ Emil looked around, noticing the differences now that he was more awake. They were on seats, an empty one to right gave him view of clouds in the dark sky though a small window.

"Are we on a plane?" he asked loadly to Li, who had turned his attention to a game on his phone.

"Yep. To England. To get your curse reverse, like you said." he replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Okay. How long have we been in the air?" he asked, looking out the window.

"A couple of hours. You sleep like a rock. Slept right though your kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" he asked.

"How else was I suppose to get you. Ask them? Den was guarding you like a dog. There was no way he would have just given you over."

"True. But they are probably worried about me." he mumbled, embarresed that he cared.

"It's okay, I left a note," he paused, a strange expression took over his face for a second, then it lifted, "Sorry just forgot if I signed it or not. But I did. Anyway look at this."

He pulled something on his phone and gave it to him. He saw a picture of himself sleeping on the screen, below it showed 32 likes and lots of comments. The newest one came from Italy; **This baby is soo cute!!!**.

"You posted a pictures of me online!?! Li! How could you?" he exclaimed. _This just keeps getting worse and worse._

"Of course, you are just so cute. You should see how many people liked the other pictures of you I posted."

"I didn't want this getting out. Now the everyone knows." he explained angrily.

Li shrugged his shoulders and went back to his game while Emil huffed and turned his attention to the window, trying to think happy thoughts. _In a couple more hours I and everything else will be back to normal. England will just wave his wand and It will be over, like last time._

Last time had been a much different experience he remembered. Li had invited him to come with him as he visited England. They were walking around in England's yard one day when they heard England shout " Idiot America, just stand still." behind them. America ran right past them, a second later a cloud of smoke engulfed them, when it cleared they had been turned into a chibi. It wasn't long before an out of breath England ran up and undid the spell and they were back to normal. They were wary of being in the crossfire the rest of the trip.

At the time Emil had considered that moment embassing and was glad his brother wasn't around. _That only happened a month and a half ago. Maybe Lukas had found out about it and got the spell from England. They are friends,_ he thought. A loud voice over the speaker startled him out of his thoughts.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in The UK very shortly. At this time please put on you seatbelts for the remander of the trip. Thank you and Thank you for flying with us this morning."

Im sorry this took so long to write. I would write more but its late and im tired. Ill probably be wrapping up in the next chapter though. Sorry not much happened in this one.*


	5. chapter 5

"You're heavy." Li grunted while shifting Emil around to pull out his umbrella. They were currently outside the airport waiting for their Uber driver. Dispite how late it was, the airport and parking lot were filled with tourist.

"You could set me down," Emil blushed. " I can walk. Im not an actual child." He felt a bit grumpy. Nearly every few minutes someone would come up to them and comment on how cute he was. His pride was officially broken.

"You'll just get wet if I put you on the ground." Li said calmly.

Emil looked up at Li for moment then back down. The silence grew, but it was a comfortable silence, as it always was when he was around the asian country. He took a deep breath before inturrupting the comfortable silence.

"Thank you. For comming and getting me and helping me and stuff." he said sincearly.

"It's fine. The followers I've gotten cause of your picture makes it worth it." Li stated.

"Screw you!"

"Aww," an elder women, who had been passing them, said in an baby voice. " Someone did not get much sleep on the plane, did she?"

Emil growled at her till she left. Not long after they spotted their driver, a young man with a white van. They didn't talk on the trip, mostly because the driver played loud music during it. They only stopped once when Li made a sudden request.

"Sir? Sir? Can we stop at that store over there to our right? I'll be quick." he pointed out a store that Emil couldn't see and they pulled in. Li had been gone for only a few minuites but that had been long enough for him to become uncomfortable with the stranger. When Li returned he had a plastic bag with him, when Emil asked he said he would show him later.

After a while the driver pulled over and they got out. Emil stared at the iron gates, beyond them the road stretch out, he could see a small humble house at the end of it. He looked over at Li, who was attaching some black harness to his front chest. Before he could ask Li picked him up and sat him in a front pocket, his legs went though the holes at the bottom. A baby carrier. The moment it dawned on him, he squirmed and wiggled. His cries were cut short when Li shoved a pacifier into his mouth. He settled for glaring with all the hatred in his heart to show how he felt, not that Li even cared or he didn't show it, instead he open the gate and stared walking.

"Bloody hell, do you know what time it is?" England demanded. It had took several rounds of knocking for him to answer the door, judging by his messy hair and sleep wear he had been in bed.

"Yo sensei, we need your help." Li pointed to Emil, he gave a nod as greeting since he still had the pacifier in his mouth. He could have spit it out already but sucking on it stangely soothed him.

England sighed and allowed them in. "You didn't kidnap that child, did you? The police better not come!"

Li shook his head and accepted the cup of tea England gave him when he sat down on the couch. "Well I did kidnap him but it's Iceland."

Emil took this as his cue to take out the pacifier. England gave them an unamused look, like they were tiring him.

"I woke up this morning like this. My brother probably did this with his magic so I hoped you could use yours to reverse it."

"You've been a chibi sice morning?" England asked, looking a bit intrested.

He nodded.

"You must have ingest the spell for it to effect you this long. Did you eat anything that tasted a bit strange?" He asked while taking a sip of tea.

"No, I don't think so," he thought about the day before, the pancakes had tasted great, the ham samwitches were fine, and they had ate out for supper. Afterwards though...he did ate some cookies...

"The cookies!" he shouted while glancing up at Li. "The ones you gave me last meeting, some of them tasted funny. My brother must have gotten into them!"

England muttered something, then looked pointedly at Hong Kong, he no longer looked tired.

"Where did you get those cookies?"

"Umm, America gave me them but I wasn't haungry so I gave them to Em." he said thoughtfully.

"Ahh, yes," a guilty look spread across England's face." Well, this may be my fault. You see I gave those to America thinking he would eat them, I had put a spell in some of them to turn him back into a kid again. I guess this is why he didn't turn." He muttered the last part to himself.

"This is your fault?" Emil yelled, shook, he had been sure it was his brother fault.

"Yes, sorry," he got off the couch, Li stood up also." but I do have the antidote in the kitchen. Let me get that for you." He walked away and returned a moment later. "Now all you have to do is drink this-"

A loud slam echoed thoughtout the livingroom, a moment later a bright light blinded everyone. When the light dimmed four people were standing in its place.

"..at England" Tino said, like he had been interuppted. He looked around then sighed. "Hong Kong took him to England."

"We can see that Fin. Where Ice- there you are we are here to rescue you" Mathias shouted proudly.

"No, I mean I cheacked my phone and Hong Kong tagged pictures of him and Ice on there way to England." Tino explained. Lukas stepped forward, reaching for Emil with a murderous glare.

"Give me him.Now" he demanded. Li gave in and passed Emil over, who was nearly strangled by Lukas's hug.

"Lets go home." he wispered in Emil's ear, with a wave of his hand a hole of bright light appeared again. Mathias and Berwald walked into it while yawning, they dissapered an instant later. Tino left after apologizing to England.

"Wait, I need to get my antidote!" Emil cried out as his brother walked towards the portal. England passed Lukas a small vial of purple liquid and they were off. The light surrounded them, then left suddenly. Emil regonized thier bacement, everyone else walked upstairs to bed, weary of their troubles to find him, Lukas stopped and held out the vial. Silently he gave it to Emil and sat him down, he started to walk to the stairs.

Emil looked at the vial a moment, then up at Lukas' back.

"Thank you, big brother."

He quickly swallowed the potion, his head became light and his body heavy. Wearyness filled him and he struggled to remain awake.

His last memory was Lukas rocking him and singing his favorite lullaby.


End file.
